Harry Potter and the Beacons of Red Light
by Emmas Padawon
Summary: The story of how two girls destinys were brought together by two red coats, and the mission to save a sister and dear friend. Think you've seen madness? You may be wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the first of, hopefully, many more Beacon of Red Light stories. I think that maybe we should first give you some background info on this, so you don't get completely confused by this randomness. Ahem._

_In October, me (that's Kate, Beacon of Red light number 1) bought a huge bright red winter coat. My friend ( that's Beth, Beacon of Red light number 2) with my permission, went and bought a very similar one. One Friday, while waiting for a bus to take us to county Windband, we walked up onto the huge in hill in front of our school. We saw Emma, my friend and Beth's sister, walking out of school towards the front gates, where the hill is. So then, I shouted, while holding Beth's hand very dramatically:_

"_And then, Beth and Kate stood on the hill, like two Beacons of Red Light, and together, they guided Emma to the gate!"_

_In reply to this, Emma turned around and ran away, so me and Beth had to resort to forcing her._

_However, this is how the Two Beacons were born. Just so you know. We are now considered as very important savers of the world._

_The Pillars of Wisenessness are two stone blocks next to the school gate. Me and Beth sit on these while waiting for our bus. Then there is the Wall of Knowledge, which is attached to the gates. Numerous people sit on this while they wait for the bus._

_And Mr.Kenyon is one of the Chemistry teachers at our school. He is a twat. No other way to put it. He called his son WINTSON for gods sake!_

_Anywhoo, I hope this very long introduction helps you with the story. ENJOY! And please review it, as well as reading it of course._

Fog clung to the trees, as a red cloaked figure walked through the un-kept grass. It was early morning, and the sun had only just begun to rise, creating a mystic orangey glow throughout the surroundings. It was cold, yet refreshingly cold, revitalising. The figure sighed sorrowfully as she climbed up the mossy hill. She sat down, and, pulling her coat around her, she looked sadly at the ruin in front of her. Piles of stone and rubble lay scattered around, now covered in plants and moss. Once outdoor mobiles lay in pieces, and old steps were miles apart from each other. It looked rejected. It was her old secondary school. She still remembered that day 5 years ago, when the spell had made the school crumble to the ground. This person was Beth Nelder, also known as Beacon of Red Light No.2 or Kate's Masters Sister.

Another red cloaked figure was walking, or rather plodding up the hill in a way that can only be described as un-lady like. She continued until she reached her younger friend and sat down. She herself remembered 5 years ago, when she had just turned fifteen, how she and her friends had escaped narrowly. Most of them had. Some of her friends had not made it. She wiped the tears that had come and swallowed the lump in her throat. There was never a day she didn't think about it. Her name was Kate, this was her real name, though many knew her by others. Perhaps, once, you met her. Maybe she told you her name was Kate. Or she could have told you her name was Emma's Padewon. Or she might have introduced her self as Katence. Or maybe, if it was a formal meeting of great importance, she could have told you she was Beacon of Red Light, No 1. And perhaps she gave another of her many names. She felt an arm around her shoulder, as her friend comforted her.

"Just like in the cinema, when we watched Pride & Prejudice, eh Kate?"

Kate gave a sniff and smiled back.

"When I burst into tears and freaked you out Beth?" Beth smiled too.

"Yeh. Like that."

They remained in silence once more, each thinking her own thoughts. Eventually, Kate broke the silence.

"It's not true is it? What every ones been saying? I could not believe it until I saw you."

"Yes," Beth said gravely, "it is".

Kate gasped. "But how? It **cant **be!"

"It is," Beth replied quietly. "Emma really does smell that bad."

"NO!" cried Kate, turning to face her. "Who would **do** such a thing?"

"Someone who must have known she was the sister of Beacon of Red Light No.2".

"Voldemort". Kate spat the words out as if they poison on her tongue.

Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

"What-Voldemort!"

Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

"Yes-Voldemort!" Kate said impatiently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They both hugged tightly, red on red, curly hair on curly hair, as they remembered. He had come with the Death Eaters. **They** had cast the spell, destroying as many muggles as possible as the objective. The main target had been them, for they were the Two Beacons of Red Light, something that could stand in the way of Voldemort. They both remembered how the walls had shook and crumbled, screams and cries of distress and the mania as people tried to desperately escape. Kate pulled away, frowning.

"Why, who else did you think it was?"

"I thought it was Errol" Beth replied.

Kate looked puzzled. "What, as in Emma's cockerel?"

Beth nodded.

"But why would he make Emma smell?"

"I don't know!" she said exasperatingly, "but that cockerel is EVIL! EVIL I say!"

Kate raised her eyebrows at her. "Riiiiighhhhhhtt".

"What! He is! You've seen how many times he's tried to attack Emma! And he gives me evil looks. AND, to add to matters, Emma's been kidnapped as well!"

"WHAT!"

Beth nodded desperately.

Tears came to both of their eyes. There was no-one, no-one they hated more than Voldemort at this moment in time. Except, of course, for Mr.Kenyon, the meanest teacher there had been in the school. They and their friends had often referred to him as Snape. Known for being obsessed with copper sulphate solution, they had never fully trusted him.

Kate stood up, pulling Beth up with her, who now looked bewildered.

"Come my Beacon. It's time we needed some knowledge".

"But….why?"

Kate smiled, running down the hill. "To rescue your sister of course!" she called over her shoulder.

"RESCUE her! But Kate…….hey wait!" The second Beacon of Red Light ran after her. "How? Voldemort is far more powerful."

She reached Kate, who was standing by two stone blocks. "I can't believe it", she said in amazement, while running her hand over one, "they're still here! Both of them!"

They each climbed on one.

"The Pillars of Knowledge," Kate said grandly.

"Wisenessness," Beth cut in. "The Pillars of Wisenessness."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Just shut up!" they both yelled.

They grinned as they both remembered the week-long fall out had caused. As well as making their throats roar from shouting continuously, it had also ticked off their friends considerably.

"I'm sure they were deafened!" Kate said, "and Tash and the others were…". She drifted off, her eyes suddenly lighting up. Beth had read her mind already, her own face brightening.

"That means…."

"Of course!"

"GUIRNSEY!" they both cried while nodding at each other. Beth grabbed Kate's hand. "Come on!".

They began to run, laughing and screaming as they clambered up the hill. They reached the top, and held hands while Beth shouted at the top of her lungs;

"We swear Emma, as the two Beacons of Red Light, that we will NOT stop until we find you, whether we have to travel the 7 seas.."

"In her dinghy" Kate chipped in.

"Yes," Beth continued, "even if we use my rubber dinghy! We will never stop until we have once more guided you to the gate, or what's left of it!"

The sun rose magnificently behind them as the day finally dawned, bringing new spirit and determination with it.

"Yeh," Kate cried, "what she said!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Helloooooo everyone! Now, thank you to those who have reviewed, and to those who haven't, YOU SMELL AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU!...Please Review! puppy dog eyes_

_Just so you know, apparently I spell Guirnsey wrong, and it should be spelt Guernsey (looks at Tash) so sorry about that! Guernsey is where our dear friends Tash, Jenny and Steph live. Telaqure is the beach down the road from where Emma and Beth live. I also haven't done a disclaimer ergh, so here we are._

_Disclaimer-We do not own Harry Potter (no shit Sherlock, otherwise I would be in Disney Land Florida now), but however, we do own the Beacons, and unfortunately, in this story, Mr.Kenyon. We also own the Pillars of Wisenessness and the Wall of Knowledge._

_It's also the one month anniversary of the Beacons of Red Light a week today. And so, to celebrate, I'm putting up a pretty crap chapter really, but trust me, it gets better! ( I hope ) I couldn't really wait to leave the chapter…I wanted to get it up a.s.ap!_

_Here's to chapter two! Happy reading, and I hope it's not too bad!_

"Kate, I'm tired!"

Beth was panting as she pumped air into the rubber dinghy, her face turning red to match her coat with the effort.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Chop chop!"

They were both in the garden at Beth's house. The garden was huge, with three different levels. On the first level was where they had played badminton at Beth's thirteenth birthday party 5 years ago, and eaten plates of pancakes, crumpets, muffins, all sorts, including Emma's homemade chocolate cake. Kate had eaten so much it had been a miracle when she managed to stand up.

On the second was the equally huge trampoline, which Kate was sitting on. She had tried on numerous occasions to flutter like a moth while jumping madly on it, though she usually ended up screaming and falling over.

On the third level was the famous chicken pen, where Emma's chickens and cockerel, Errol, pecked at their food. And then of course, there was Emma's sheepdog, Meg. Mad would've been the best word to describe her, as she would run up and down the garden, chasing a car whenever it passed the house through the small, winding country lanes, while barking loudly. Her paws were usually orange from the allergies of grass she had, and dirty from the mud. Kate did love her, really did, but there was always the problem that Meg tended to return this love by sitting on her while she was sleeping.

"One thing I've never understood about Meg, Beth."

"And wh-at would…that….b-be then?" she replied while breathing heavily. Her face was so red now that, along with her coat, she somewhat resembled a tomato with blonde hair.

"Well," Kate continued, "you know when you throw a toy or stick for her to catch? And she chases after it like an average dog, gets it and brings it to you to be thrown again?"

"Uh-hu….h"

"Well, when you take it off her, or attempt to, she absolutely refuses to let go! Surely if she wanted you to throw it again, she'd spit it out?"

Beth smiled. "Well, that-t-s M..M…Meg for you! RIGHT! Finished!"

Kate jumped off the trampoline, landed rather untidily on the ground and walked towards Beth. She smiled when she reached her, and patted her on the back. However, her smile began to fade very quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Beth said defensively.

Kate tugged Beth's ear. She looked puzzled, but then she heard it, a hissing noise, coming from the dinghy. It continued to get louder, and louder. The dinghy appeared to be shrinking in size.

"Explain this then," Kate said, picking it up. It was now wrinkly and completely deprived of air.

Beth replied by putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Kate inquired.

"Don't look at me!"

"Beth, I am though! We have a small problem here. Mainly because air + dinghy us + Guernsey! I was in bottom set for maths at school, and even I can work that out!"

Beth stamped her foot. "But I DID put air in it-you saw me! GOD Kate!"

Kate frowned and picked up the shrivelled boat. She turned it over.

"Ah HA! Well, my dear Bethy, there is your problem!"

She moved closer to look herself. There, in the bottom of the rubber, was a rip.

"So THAT'S why it took ages to blow up!" Beth said.

Kate shook her head hopelessly. "That's not the point my dear Beacon. The point is, how are we getting to Guernsey?"

Beth opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. They were both stumped. Kate climbed back onto the trampoline, and Beth followed. The first beacon lay flat on her back, eyes closed, while the second sat with her legs crossed, gazing into the distance. The trampoline was often where they relaxed. Emma used to play cards with them while sitting there, only to be driven in by the rain when it started to beat down on them.

There was a soft breeze drifting through the trees, scattering the leaves from autumn's offerings across the grass. Kate drifted slowly to sleep, breathing deeply. Beth sat with her arms crossed, concentrating hard. She was determined to find a way. Minutes passed.

"THAT'S IT!" She stood up and started jumping up and down madly. "KATE! KATE!"

Kate, meanwhile, had been having a very nice dream about how everything around her was made out of chocolate. She had been happily eating large quantities when all of the sudden, everything started bouncing up down. In confusion, she scoffed as much down as she could, only to find it was all disappearing.

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_ she cried, desperately grabbing at all the chocolate as it faded away.

"KATE!"

"WA!"

"KATE!" Beth shouted again, jumping even harder on the trampoline so Kate was bouncing up and down, "I've found a way! It's so simple!"

Kate sat up. "What happened to the chocolate?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"What chocolate?" Beth asked slowly.

Kate shook her head quickly to wake herself up properly.

"Nothing. Now, what is this amazing idea you've come up with?"

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in the garden, on their hands and knees, attempting to fix the dinghy. Beth had run down the steps into the garage by the front of the house. From where Kate was sitting on the trampoline, she could hear numerous clashes and bangs from the inside, and curses as something(s) found its way onto Beth's head. Finally, she had emerged with a box under her arm.

"It's the repair box!" she had said while grinning. "Our dad always kept it because the dinghy used to rip loads when we first got it".

Kate had stopped. "Where ARE your mum and dad?"

"I don't know," Beth had said, frowning. "They went out this morning somewhere." And the conversation was not pursued, each girl distracted by the task in hand.

Kate had got herself in a mess as usual, her hands covered in tape. Beth, as good intentioned as ever, had attempted to try to help, but instead had made the situation much worse, and now both of them were covered in bits of tape, sticking to their hair and coats.

"THERE!" Kate said, standing up proudly.

There were numerous pieces of water proof tape slapped across the rips.

"At last!" Beth said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, we have to go to GUERNSEY!"

Kate nodded.

"So, where are we heading next?"

"Telaqura," Kate said, stuffing a tin of chocolate brownies into her rucksack.

"Ah! Hey what the-" Beth said. Meg was butting her side. "What now Meg?"

Meg sat down sorrowfully, whining and gazing into Beth's eyes.

"Kate-"

"NO Beth."

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy? Come on Kate! She's Emma's dog, we can't leave her behind."

"NO!"

Beth crossed her arms. "Humph! Though on second thoughts, it's not up to you anyway, so THERE!" She put Megs lead on, and together they walked out of the garden.

"Hey wait!" Kate shouted, running after them with the dinghy.

* * *

"Ready?"

Beth nodded.

"one….two….three!"

They were sitting in the dinghy as it bobbed on the water. Kate had her trumpet to her mouth, while Beth had her tenor horn to hers. When the number three had left Kate's mouth, they both blew as much air as their lungs could hold down their instruments, cheeks puffed out, eye's bulging. Maybe the noise they made did sound very similar to a constipated elephant, but it made the dingy shoot away from the beach, carrying its travellers inside. They both cheered as the coast gradually disappeared from their sight. They were finally starting on their quest.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living,_

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that god would be fooooooorrrrgiving"_

They had been travelling for an hour, everyone now and then having to blow down their instruments. Kate was singing very loud, as she always did.

"_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_When dreams were made and used and wasted,_

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung no wine un tasted"_

Beth decided to join in as well.

"_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder,_

_As they tear your home apart,_

_As they turn your dream to shame"_

"Pretty depressing song really isn't Kate?" Beth said.

"Yes," Kate agreed, nodding, "mind you, the character singing it has just been sacked, been forced into protestation to save her daughter and is mourning over the loss of her lover."

"I suppose."

"_He slept a summer by my side,_

_He filled my days with endless wonder,"_

And this point, however, Beth had stopped, and was staring behind Kate.

"_He took my childhood in his stride,_

_But he was gone when autumn cammmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

"Err…..Kate…."

However, Beth's attempts failed as Kate became increasingly more dramatic with her singing.

"_And still I dreamed he'd come to meeeeeeeeeeee,_

_That we would live the years togethherrrrrrrrrrrr"_

_BUT THERE ARE DREAMS THAT CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_AND THERE ARE STORMS WE CANNOT WEATHER!"_

"_Kate I really think you should stop…"_

"_I haaaaaaaaaaaaaad a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now from what it seeeeemmmmeeeeeeedddddd!_

_Now life has killed the dream…..i dreammmmeeeeeedddddddd"_

All the way through this dramatic ending, she did not notice the dark shadow looming over her.

"KATE!"

She sighed. "For gods sake Beth, opera singing here! WHAT!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Kate slowly turned.

"Bollocks."


	3. Chapter 3

_"We're off to see the wizarddd the wonderful wizard of black"...oh hello everyone! Have you read that story? Go on my favourites and look up xRLupinx ( or something like that) tis tis good indeed! Now, apparently, it's our anniversary ( the beacons of red light) on saturday, even though it was on a friday we first formed, so i'm uber confused. I've also confused myself because i said last week to celebrate our anniversary, i was updating, which was pointless because i could've just done that now. How silly. Anywhoo, i've had a couple of reviews stating thatpeople areconfused about the story line, and this happens in my other stories as well. You see, rather cleverly, im trying to unfold the story bit by bit, but in most cases im failing miserabley-woops. So, basically, this story is set around 5 years from now. I think anyways. Hope this helps everyone, if you're still confused, just email me and ask! Happy reading everyone!_

* * *

She had never seen anything like it. As tall as a skyscraper towering over them was a huge, weird scaly thing….. 

"A Sea Monster".

Yes, thank you. Above them was a huge Sea monster. It was impossible to count the number of eyes glaring down at them from its equally huge head. It's sharp, razor teeth were bared as Kate and Beth sat in the patched dinghy. No-one moved. Meg began to bark loudly. In response the gigantic beast roared, filling the expanse of the ocean with its sound.

"Run away!" Kate yelled, (A.N. Such a Monty Python moment there! If you've ever watched them, review and tell me!) as Beth and her both began to blow down their instruments. The familiar constipated elephant sound filled their ears as they shot away. The monster gradually grew smaller and smaller.

"Phew!" Kate said, wiping her forehead. "That was a close one!"

Beth nodded. "Yeh, it was-"

Beth had barely begun to speak when, suddenly, the monsters huge tail came slamming down on the boat. They both jumped out either side, Beth grabbing Meg and Kate grabbing her rucksack. The thick, powerful tail made contact, splitting the boat into two and causing a huge wave. The two beacons disappeared beneath the water as it washed over them. The huge monster emerged from the water, where it had chased them as they had escaped.

"ROOOOOOAAARRRRR I'M A SCARY MONSTER!" it said, thrashing its tail. "Mind you," it continued, almost a thoughtful look coming over its face, "it would be rather nice to go and have a spot of tea. All this scaring work is making me extremely thirsty……"

They both came up as it was talking, spluttering and coughing. The monster did not hear them, as it continued to ramble on to nobody in particular.

"Psst, Kate! Swim over!"

Kate swam as quickly as she could, taking Beth's hand.

"Ready?"

Kate nodded.

"And it would be lovely to have some of that new Port Merion china," the monster said, appearing to be talking to Meg, "it's absolutely divine! They come with matching saucers did you know?"

Together, they concentrated. They could both feel it, the force of the Beacon powers rising within.

"GO!"

They opened their closed eyes, releasing a blinding red flash. It filled the air, stunning the monster.

"Arrggghhh noooooo! This is preposterous! What IS going on, I can't see! Help, help!"

The light would blind the monster only for a couple of minutes while they tried to get away somehow. Kate had already swum to a buoy which was bobbing madly up and down on the waves created by the thrashing monster. She climbed on, searching for Beth, though she could not see her red coat anywhere.

"Beth?"

Beth was swimming towards what remained of the dinghy. It lay in several ripped pieces, which floated on the surface. Her only concern was of something which had been inside the boat, and now might be sinking to the bottom. She heard her name being called, and when she turned around she saw it. The rucksack, on Kate's back. What she needed was inside, though Kate wouldn't be happy if she got it.

'Ah well' Beth thought to herself, 'that's the way things work I suppose. My days in the Holywell Swimming club shall not be in vain!'

And expertly, she dived beneath the surface.

"Where the hell is she!" Kate said who despite her frustration was beginning to get very worried. To make matters worse, the monsters vision was beginning to return, as the red in its eyes began to fade.

"BETH! Where are you?" Kate didn't have a chance to finish before Beth jumped up behind her and pulled the rucksack off.

"Beth what the HELL are you doing!"

Beth swam off quickly, clutching the bag. Kate stayed on the buoy, looking on while a bemused expression crossed her face. Beth continued to swim until she was near the monster, and then dived once more.

"Great, NOW where has she gone? Don't come running to me when you get eaten alive BETH!"

And then, Kate saw something that made her mouth gape. Beth was climbing up the back of the monster. She opened the rucksack, took out a box, and then chucked the rucksack in the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY CHOCOLATE BROWNIES ARE IN THERE!" And Kate dived in after the rucksack.

Beth meanwhile was now on top of the monster. She opened the box inside, where balls of tin foil lay piled on top of each other. She knew the argument this was going cause. What choice did she have? Hesitating at first, she took one of the balls, holding it in her hand and concentrating as she had done before. Slowly, smoke began to escape, and when the smell reached her nostrils, she opened her eyes and saw that the foil was now brandishing a healthy flame.

"Take this!" She threw it with all her strength so it hit the monster in the back of the head. Its mane caught fire, and the monster screamed. Beth grabbed on to its neck before she fell off.

Kate came to the surface, the bag in her hands. Her face filled with anger when she saw the box in Beth's hands.

"Beth! That is MY tin foil! Get your own!"

Beth continued to light balls of the foil in her hands, throwing them at the monster. It turned around, throwing her off its neck where it caught her in mid air with its teeth. She had just been lighting a piece of foil, which she now threw into the centre of its numerous eyes.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The monster screamed and Beth was dropped from its huge mouth. She fell heavily into the water.

"BETH!"

Kate dived under the water. She could see Beth sinking, blood escaping from her arm. She swam as fast as her small legs would allow her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards the buoy.

The monsters head was on fire. It writhed in pain, screaming and cursing in its posh English accent.

"Curse you evil lower class peasants! Think I can't see you eh? I can still smell you, that foul disgusting smell!"

"It's Beth," Kate replied, "she always smells."

"SHUT UP KATE!"

The monster turned around, listening to where their voice came from.

"Well done Beth!"

"Shut up!"

They continued to bicker, and the monster came closer and closer to them.

"Crap!"

"What are we going to do!"

"Quick the Etulf!"

Beth rummaged into the rucksack, and took out a flute case. She assembled it, her hands shaking madly. She gave it to Kate, who closed one eye and began to aim it.

"QUICK KATE! GOD!"

The monster was now in front of them, laughing.

"And now my two smell infested peasants, you both die!"

"I wouldn't be so sure! They don't call us the Two Beacons of Red Light for nothing! And by the way, we both don't smell, it's just Beth.Toodles!" She threw the flute like a spear into the monsters heart. It pierced the skin and blood spurted out and into the water.

"Cool!" Kate said, while it sank below the surface.

"Cool? You have a weird sense of humour Kate."

The monster let out a final, blood curdling scream before it disappeared completely under the red, murky water.

"Phew! That really WAS a close one," Kate said.

"Well it wouldn't have come if YOU hadn't been singing so loud would it?"

Kate turned around. "Excuse me! You were the one who nicked MY foil and almost got yourself killed! You're lucky you still have your arm left! What would I have done if you'd been eaten alive by that thing!"

"Oh for gods SAKE," Beth shouted, "it's just pieces of tin foil, and besides, at least I TRIED to kill it instead of jumping into the ocean after a tin of chocolate brownies!"

Kate scoffed. "I'll have you know that you've ALWAYS nicked my tin foil, and I'm fed up of it! You almost got yourself killed you silly girl!"

They both glared at each other menacingly.

"I suppose YOU'RE going to think of a way for us to get to Guernsey now then are you? Since I'M so silly?"

Kate ignored her, but she was right. How were they going to get to Guernsey?

"I suppose we could always…."

"Oh PLEASE Kate, as if we're doing that!"

"Quite frankly Beth we have no other choice! You wanna be stuck out here then? Fine! I'll just go to Guernsey on my own."

"Believe me, I'D rather go on my own, going with you is my last option."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both crossed their arms. They didn't do anything for 5 or 10 minutes, each of them was too angry at the other.

"Fine. We'll hover there." Beth said finally.

"Fine."

_Ooooo an argument! One thing you must know about me and Beth is that we argue loads, and over the most stupid things aswell, such as nicking each others tin foil from sandwiches. You can guess what an Etulf is. Think of the Mirror of Erised ( is that how you spell it?). Hope you enjoyed that! Theres bound to be numerous grammer and spelling mistakes, but i'm afraid you'll have to deal with them for now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guten Tag everyone! Ich bin ein dooglesac, or in english, hello everyone i am a bagpipe! Welcome to chapter 4, where romance and dare devil adventures are sure to follow! Hmmmm. Anywhoo, my poor fellow Beacon, Beth, is ill at the moment bless her! So we hope she gets better right! She better bludi had do, because i have no-one to argue with in school! By the way, in this chapter, i am presuming that by the time in which this story is set, we would have met The Guernseyers, where as at the present time we have not met them face to face. Just for reference, you know how it is! Enjoy my friends!_

* * *

A girl wearing jeans, pirate boots, a pirate jacket and a green top was gazing out to sea. Her face was dry and salty from the sea spray which blew into her face.

"So we're going to Wales, Tash?"

A tall thin girl with her long, blonde hair braided and tied back in a pony tail turned around. She was wearing her favourite purple t-shirt, her jeans and her knee high black flat boots.

"Correct, to see Emma and co."

Tash and Jenny were both travelling to Wales via Condor Ferries, the wind ryshing through their hair as they fell to the rhythm of the bobbing boat, while it left a foaming white trail behind them. They both came from "The Rock" (Guernsey). Five years ago, when they had both been turning eighteen, they had met Emma and Beth over a story writing site, who in time had introduced them to Kate. Jenny grinned as she remembered when Kate and her both realised they shared the same birthday. On January 16th, the gang had had an online party, with virtual cake and presents. They'd also sung "Happy Birthday" in numerous languages (A.N it was so cool!)

Tash remembered when Kate, her and Steph had their first ever video conversation. They had laughed non-stop for the first two minutes. However, Steph, the third Guernseyer was not with Tash and Jenny on the ferry. At that moment in time, she was in her residence with her army, as 5 years had seen Steph rise to be an Evil Ruler of the world. (But a good one (: )

"Hey Tash, look!"

"_She wants to go home,_

_But nobodys home,_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside."_

"Helooooo? Tash!"

"_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside…….._Hey, I'm Tash aren't I?"

Jenny sighed. "Yes! But what is _that_?"

In the distance, two Red dots were coming closer and closer. They appeared to be hovering 3 feet above the sea.

"It _can't_ be…"

"I think it may well be…"

The Two Beacons landed clumsily in the boat with Meg, who was barking loudly once more. Their faces were both green. Kate was about to speak, but was forced to stop when she ran to the edge and vomited over the side.

"Kate! Beth!" Tash said, taking them both into a huge hug.

"Oh my god!" Jenny squealed excitedly, hugging them as well. She was prone to random outbursts like this.

"Hullo," Kate said.

"Hello," Beth said, who looked like she would soon be making a trip to the edge as well.

"You never told us you could hover!"

Beth shook her head. "We use it as a last resort-we get air sick very easily."

"Which is why we are green," Kate said, "and as Beth should realise is NOT a good colour to turn at all, even though she always says it is."

"Shut up!" Beth yelled.

Tash and Jenny looked at each other.

"Not another argument."

"She started it!" Kate and Beth said at the same time.

Jenny groaned. Tash took the hint.

"I can't believe you're here! You told us 5 years ago that you were retiring from being the Two Beacons of Red Light."

"I know," Kate said sadly, "but we have been forced back into work."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Emma."

They both gasped.

"Oh god! What's happened?"

"Voldemort." Beth said simply.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tash's mouth was wide open.

"But why her?" Jenny said in bewilderment, "why would Voldemort do anything to Emma?"

"Because of us," Kate said sniffing.

"What!"

"Get yourselves comfortable," Beth said. And she began to explain.

"5 years ago, we became the Beacons of Red Light, important heroes with our own specially developed powers and weapons. When Voldemort returned to power, he decided to wipe out all threats to him. One of those was us. So he came to North Wales, to the Argoed High School in January 2006, just after THAT person and Jenny had their birthday."

Kate glared at her.

"We were all in lessons when the Death Eaters came," Beth continued. "They cast a powerful spell on the building, one similar to an earth quake. We didn't realise until the walls began to shake and pieces of plaster fell to the floor that it was going to collapse with us inside. As me, Emma and Kate were in separate places, we grabbed who we could and ran outside. We managed to get out and hide before the Death Eaters found us. But some people didn't. Including our friends."

Beth stopped as her eyes filled with water. The memory brought back pain even now.

"And so we escaped," Kate continued for her, "however, we thought it was better not to continue. Think of all those innocent muggles who died because of us. We withdrew, hoping that Voldemort would leave us. After five years, we both thought he'd left us for good. And then Beth rang me."

Beth nodded. "I went to wake Emma up, but she was gone. All that was left was a note.

_Emma will always smell awful, even if she does wear red._

I didn't need to guess who'd taken her".

"So," Tash concluded, "he's taken Emma to get revenge on you two?"

"Pretty much," Kate said.

"And of course, he knows that you two will try and rescues her," Jenny added, "and therefore will kill you."

"And there is the other problem that he's cursed her with a smelling curse," Beth said, "and mine and Kate's powers aren't enough to remove it."

"So," Tash concluded yet again, "you two are pretty buggered."

"In a word-yes." Kate said wearily.

They were all silent for a while, as the ferry bobbed and the sounds of the sea flew through their ears.

"Why were you heading over to Wales anywho?" Kate asked.

"We came to see Emma," Jenny replied, "we've been sending her loads of emails, and she hadn't been replying to any."

"AND, she hadn't updated on Fanfiction." Tash said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we were coming to see you!" Beth said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

They all giggled.

"Well," Jenny said, "I think we should go to the Order."

"Of course!" Kate cried, jumping up. "There's lot's of wizards who could help us!"

"I don't mind as long as we don't have to hover." Beth said.

"Hang on HANG on," Tash said putting her hands out. "The Harry Potter series finished ages ago, as we're now 5 years ahead of that time, why would the Order, or even Harry Potter or Voldemort still be around?"

"I dunno," Beth said, "ask the author."

Tash looked up.

"Author, why is this story so weird?"

Ahem.

"_Because, in this story, the Harry Potter stories are still at the same stage as they are now, so the events of the 6th book have all happened. Therefore, Harry still has to have the final battle with Voldemort Don't ask me why, because you have to wait until the storys progressed a bit more."_

"Ohhhhhh…….." they all chorused, even though they still didn't quite understand.

"So it's settled!" Tash said, grinning. "We're off to the Order of the Phoenix!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone! Welcome to a 2 week late chapter which i only wrote today! I've had no inspiration, mainly because Emma and Beth, my sources for my stories, have been on holiday this week, which is our half term at school. It was so bad i almost regained my sanity! Luckily, i was saved by Tash over MSN. Thank god...what if i HAD become sane again?...**

**Anywhoo, i must say that i don't own "Stars" or "I dreamed a dream" from chapter 2 for that matter, both of which are from Les Miserables, which I went to see on Thursday for my birthday pressie! (does happy jig).**

* * *

It was night time. Well, very early morning, which was dark, so therefore looked like night. You get the idea. Anywhoo. 

The Two Beacons, Tash and Jenny were lying under a huge oak tree in a field. They had been travelling through the countryside after landing in Wales from the ferry. As night had fallen, they had decided to stay under the sheltering tree. It was old, with wrinkles in its wide trunk and thick, long branches stretching outwards. Beth was fast asleep, her stomach going up and down as she breathed consistently, in, out, in out.

Kate however lay on her back, her deep blue eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep at all. She was gazing at the stars, as she sang another song quietly to herself.

"_Stars, there in your multitudes,_

_Scarce to be counted,_

_Filling the darkness,_

_With order and light,_

_You are the sentinels, _

_Silent and sure,_

_Keeping watch in the night,_

_Keeping watch in the night."_

She got up as quietly as she could and walked in the large field, breathing in large gulps of air. She used to do this with Beth, walk in the fields around the school while they talked. Walking like that often reminded her of Lizzy from "Pride and Predjudice".

"Draco, come on!"

Kate stopped breathing.

"Leave me alone Snape," a young boy spat in reply.

"You have no time to be a child," the deep voice replied, "we have to reach there before dawn."

"I've had enough though!" the boy said vehemently, "I don't care anymore!"

"Draco, shut up! Be quiet before I curse you to do so!"

They continued to run in the dark, their bodies silhouetted against the moonlight. Kate followed them silently, leaving the bodies of her friends sleeping behind her. She ran behind them, hiding behind trees and bushes when Snape cast glances over his shoulders. They'd been running from ten minutes when suddenly Snape turned and cried,

"Levicorpus!"

Before she could react, Kate was flipped upside down and was dangling in the air. Darn her clumsy nature.

"Well well, what have we here?"

"A muggle! Ha!"

"What you laughing at bum face?" Kate snapped.

Draco went to reach for his wand.

"No Draco," Snape said, "we have no time."

"What have you done with Emma?" Kate demanded.

"So you **are **one of the Beacons," Draco said. "Best be rid of them now."

"You have to get me first" Kate said. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard, then opened them to release a red flash. It wasn't as powerful as when her and Beth joined together, but it did blind Snape. She dropped to the ground, and began to run when Snape shouted while pointing his wand at her,

"Crucio!"

She fell to her knees, crying out in agony. The pain was unbearable. She curled into a ball, tore at the grass, anything to destroy the pain which crushed her body.

"Beth" she gasped.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth screamed suddenly, waking from her sleep. She felt like she was dieing. Her head throbbed and her lungs couldn't hold any air. 

"Beth?" Jenny said, who had been woken by her cry.

"Bludi Hell, what was that!" Tash said getting up.

"Kate," Beth said crawling desperately across the grass. "Over there, in trouble."

* * *

It wouldn't stop. She gritted her teeth and tried to breathe. 

"Now, insolent muggle, you've wasted enough of my time. The Dark Lord will deal with you."

"The Dark Lord can shove his wand up his big, fat- AH!" Kate yelped as the pain increased further still.

"How dare you!"

He was stopped as an orangey glow shone on his dark robes.

"Dawn. Draco, hurry!"

There was a crack, the pain disappeared, and when Kate looked up, gasping for breath, the two wizards were gone.

"Kate!"

She looked behind her as her three friends ran towards her, reaching her and throwing their arms around her. Tears were streaming down both and Kate and Beth's faces from the pain.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. "Beth suddenly screamed and woke us up."

"Snape," Kate gasped, still out of breath, "and Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Tash said.

Kate nodded. "I was following them, they had to be somewhere before dawn."

"But Snape set a cruse on you?" Beth asked.

She nodded again. "The Crucio curse. You felt it to?"

"Like dieing." They both shuddered.

"Hang on," Jenny said, looking thoughtful. "What happened at the end of Half Blood Prince?"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Tash replied, "then him and Malfoy legged it while being chased by Harry Potter."

"But they escaped at the gates of Hogwarts", Beth continued, "they apparated."

"They must have come to Wales," Kate concluded. "But why?"

"And," Jenny added, "we never found out what happened to them because JK Rowling never finished the 7th book." She was correct. After the 6th book had been published, she had disappeared, never been seen again, leaving everyone in suspense as to what could have happened to Harry and his friends.

"So," Beth said, "that means that something has happened to make the books continue, for Snape and Malfoy to have appeared now, 5 years later after they were supposed to."

They all nodded in agreement.

They all began to think, but none knew a sensible answer. Why **would **they come to Wales? What had happened to make them suddenly appear? Was JK Rowling still alive somewhere, continuing the final Harry Potter book? No-one knew. But now the story had progressed, like the Author had unhelpfuly said in chapter 4, would they find out more?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry for the uncustomary (is that how you spell it?) delay everyone. Now i have actually decided to be organised with this story, with advice from my all knowing master, and i have actually made up a proper storyline, it means i've had to go back and edit bits of the previous chapters. Which, of course, is a pain in the arse. So, to make life easier, i thought "wouldn't it be better to write the next two before actually updating one, so i can don't HAVE to go back and edit it!" Genius aren't I? So, thats my explanation over! I would seriously suggest reading the ends of chapter 3 and 5, because they kind of make this easier to understand (hopefully). And especially the end of chapter 5 is very important. So go do that, otherwise you'll get lost with the storyline, and then come moaning to me, and i'll go HA! I TOLD YOU SO! So there. I'm so chuffed with my storyline. It's amazing, i deserve a medal for it. Mwahaha.**

* * *

Onwards they trudged through the fields Wales. Not once had any of them thought about where they were heading. It had almost been like a natural instinct: The Order of the Phoenix had always been at number 12 Grimmauld Place, which after Sirius had died in book 5 Harry had inherited and allowed to be used still for the Order in book 6. So, that's where they were heading, though travelling the way were, it would take them an age to reach there. 

"I give up," Tash said, panting. "I'm fed up of walking."

Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Walking is very beneficial exercise Tash. Though I will admit, this is going to take forever."

"Let's take a brake" Jenny suggested.

They all sat down in the long grass, the noises of the sheep and cows sounding around them from various other fields.

"I hope there isn't any sheep poo here," Beth said, looking around carefully.

They all grinned at her. It was a cold day, yet the sky was a crystal clear blue, no clouds obstructing it. Kate liked days like this. They were energising and invigorating and made her feel like jumping up and down madly.

"You know what would be handy now?" Jenny said.

"What?"

"The Knight Bus."

Kate nodded. "If only we had a wand, we could catch it."

Tash sighed. "Isn't life just bloody peachy?"

While this conversation continued, Beth was still looking around for sheep poo, trying desperately not to put her hands down in any. The only problem was that it was everywhere. She took a second glance at something in the grass. If that was sheep poo, it was uncommonly long….

"Kate…."

"What?"

"Look…"

"**_WHAT_?"**

"it's…….it's a wand!"

They all jumped up.

"Where!"

"There! In the grass!"

They all jumped for it at once, falling in a heap on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Ger'off!"

"Hey!"

"Where is it!"

They scrambled around until they were free of each other to find Meg, who had until now been out of harms way bounding around the fields, sitting with the wan in her mouth. She eyed the foursome mischievously before running around with it in her mouth happily.

They looked horrified.

"Meg! Give us that NOW!" Beth said.

Still Meg treated this as a game, barking and dodging around Beth when she made a grab for it.

"See, THIS is why I didn't want to bring Meg," Kate remarked, her arms crossed, "and as you well know, she will now ask for it to be thrown, but when you try to take it, she won't let you!"

"Shush!"

"She'll ruin it!" Jenny cried.

"If she does and we have to keep walking…." Tash threatened.

"OK, ok, chill!" Kate said, hands out in front of her. "Let's not panic! There must be a way to solve this."

"Well," Beth said slowly, as Meg jumped up and down, barking and tail wagging madly, "there is one way. Kate won't like it."

"As long as we don't have to **_walk_** anymore, I'm all for it!" Tash said. Kate glared at her. "Well, what is this idea Bethy?"

"Well…..you'd better lie down…"

* * *

"Beth, are you **_sure _**this will work?" Jenny asked, aware that Meg was settling down getting ready to start chewing the wand. 

"Let's hope from past experience." Beth replied. She whistled. "Meg! Come on!" She patted the ground next to Kate. "Come on!"

Meg looked up, and saw Kate's body on the ground. It was too predictable what would happen. She dropped the wand, which Jenny and Tash ran to get, and plodded over to Kate. She licked her face and decisively plonked herself on Kate.

"SUCCESS!" Tash cried, doing the Macarena.

"Jenny looked at the wand suspiciously. "But guys, where did it come from?"

"Who cares!" Tash said, who was still dancing the Macarena, "someone must love us up there!"

Jenny looked wary still, but when reminded of her aching feet, she decided maybe it was best to forget it.

"Come on," Beth said, "to the next road to catch our bus!"

"Ermmm, Beth?" Kate's muffled voice could be heard. "I can- - n't breath- "

* * *

They reached the nearest road, which ran through the countryside, twisting and winding while nettles and flowers grew around its edges. The sheep watched curiously as Jenny held out the wand. And, in the click of your fingers, a revving noise could be heard, the screeching of brakes and the squealing friction of tyres against the ground. The three- Decker, violent purple bus came flying around the corner, skidding to a halt when the driver slammed his foot on the brake. It stopped in front of the foursome. A handsome man with curly, short hair and brown eyes stood at the open doors, his white shirt open near the top. Kate's mouth was wide open with shock. 

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Knight Bus."

No-one replied, they just continued to gape.

"Ermm-yes, anyway..- "

"IT'S COLIN FIRTH!" Kate screamed before she could contain herself.

"Mr.Darcy!" Beth added, "give me that wand! He's not dressed properly!" She grabbed the wand from Jenny and shouted, "_Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water shot out of the wand, soaking the white shirt. It clung to Colin's body, revealing his muscular body underneath.

"Ermm….welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Colin Firth, and I will be your conductor…for this.." he drifted off as he sat the continuing gazing off the girls.

"It's all wet like in Pride and Prejudice!" Beth said in a high pitched voice.

"You've seen that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"OF COURSE!" the Beacons yelled, "the best thing EVER!"

He smiled. "Well, my adoring fans, where are you all wanting to go this fine day?"

"12 Grimmauld Place, London please," Tash said quickly before Kate or Beth could ramble on.

"Right you are, that'll be 11 sickles please. If you fancy paying a bit more, you get hot chocolate, a hot water bottle and your chosen coloured tooth brush."

Chocolate AND Colin Firth? Kate could almost sing out loud!

"Yes we'll have that please," said Jenny smiling.

They all went into their pockets to get the money, but realised they only had pound notes. As they were only muggles, they had no wizard money at all

"Bloody Hell," Tash muttered.

"Too right," Kate agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Beth said dramatically. They needed to get to the Order before it was too late to save Emma, they didn't have long.

And then, just like the wand, it happened. They all felt their pockets sag, the weight of the objects pulling the material of their trouser pockets down. Jenny pulled some of the silver sickles and golden galleons out her pocket, lost for words.

"How………" Kate stuttered.

"Jesus," Tash whispered.

"Is that the money then?" Colin asked, causing them all to look up quickly.

"Errrr….yes..I….I think it is!" Beth said.

They all dug out the correct amount of sickles and gave them to him. Then, all looking puzzled, they made their way to the beds which were dotted around. They were all speechless.

"So, firstly, when we need a wand, a wand suddenly appears," Jenny began slowly.

"Then, Colin Firth, who is a muggle, turns out to be the conductor of the Knight Bus, and he doesn't even mind when I drench him in water," Beth said in bewilderment.

"And suddenly, when we need wizard money, it appears in heaps in our pockets."

"Bloody Hell," Tash said again. "This is scary dude. It's like someone is helping us."

"Or….or someone's re-written the Knight Bus," Beth suggested. "No-one in Harry Potter would've given Colin Firth that job."

But their discussion was interrupted when Colin could be heard shouting,

"Alright, Ernie-go for it!"

"Oh-o," Tash said. "Brace yourselves."

* * *

The woman's hand scribbled madly on the paper, the candlelight fluttering across it. Her wrists ached, and her eyes hurt. Tucking a piece of her grey flecked hair behind her ear, she put down the pen and read the words on the crumpled paper, where she had grabbed it too many times in the same place. 

_Suddenly, a wand appeared in the grass._

_Piles of money fell out of their pockets….._

It was going well so far. She heard footsteps coming. Diving to the floor, she lifted up a slab and threw the paper in the gap, before replacing the stone, and jumping back to her seat. The door was flung open and a young woman was thrown into the cod, damp dungeon before the door was slammed, so hard it was amazing it didn't completely collapse. The first woman waited until the footsteps died before running to help the other, who was over 20 years younger than herself. She put something on her nose before asking her,

"Are you alright?"

The younger woman's eyes, once full of life were faded, and her golden hair was lank and miserable. She nodded. "Did you manage it?"

The elder nodded back and smiled. "They managed to get on the Knight Bus."

"Brilliant." She stumbled to her feet and walked over to the desk in the corner. "Hasn't he realised yet?"

"Well, no," the other replied, shaking her head. "He said I had to write the story…….which I am doing, just helping some people along the way."

The younger one sighed. "I hope they come soon. You can't wear that peg on your nose every time I come into the room." She pointed to the blue peg which was clasped on her friend's nose.

"Well, until the Beacons come, I haven't got much choice."


	7. Chapter 7

_Twenty million years after her last update, Kate has finally appeared! Yes, sorrry about the huaageeee delay. One reason after another, won't bore you with the details, but i've been so busy the past couple of months, i haven't had time to think! I hope this chapter is to your taste, if not, bugger off. It's quite short as well. Ah well. Enjoy!_

* * *

The force of the sudden acceleration threw the beds, with their occupants, to the back of the purple bus, resulting in many bumps as the bodies slammed against the sides. Tash swore loudly, rubbing her sore head.

"Now I know how Harry felt," she muttered.

They sped through traffic filled roads, dodging in between vehicles and revving furiously down motorways. Somehow, Colin managed to bring a tray of hot chocolates around the bus to the various travellers. One of them was hooded, only his cheekbones catching the light occasionally. Kate did give him the often glance. She had the feeling that the figure was watching them constantly, even if she could not see the person's eyes. And she did not like it when she couldn't see what was coming.

She blew on her hot chocolate, taking a sip just before the bus ran over a speed bump. The mug flew out her hand, spilling the brown liquid everywhere.

"D'arvit!" she muttered. (A.N- D'arvit is the elfish swear word from Artemis Fowl, if you haven't read the books READ THEM NOW! Or I will shoot you. I use D'arvit all the time!)

"Well done Kate," Beth complained.

"Hey it's not MY fault!"

Jenny and Tash looked at each other while the other two continued to bicker. They both had no idea how they were supposed to cope, they had barely managed it for 5 years on msn. How Emma coped was another matter…

"Well excccuuuuseeeee me!" Kate said. "Sorry for not being so utterly perfect!"

"Well FINE!"

"FINE!"

"SEE IF I CARE!"

"SEE IF I CARE THAT **YOU** DON'T CARE!"

"Foe god's SAKE!" Tash screamed. "SHUT UP!"

Silence there might have been, but the tension was high now in the bus, and many of the other passengers were giving them extremely strange looks. Jenny's head was in her hands from the embaressment.

"She started it."

"Did not."

Jenny decided to do something to distract her from the shouting. The wand was on Beth's bed. She picked it up warily. How could they be so sure about it? Wand's didn't just drop from the skies like rain or grow on trees. You had to be a wizard or witch to have one and use one. Beth was just a normal muggle, but hadn't she used it only just before? And hadn't it already got them this far? Maybe it was time to experiment and find out. She raised the wand, trying to think of a spell.

"Ermmmm…._Wingardium Leviosa_?"

At first, nothing appeared to be happening. It wasn't until she looked over to the Beacons, who will still arguing with Tash screaming at them, that she saw one of the mugs filled with hot chocolate had risen in the air. It was hovering over Beth's head.

"I give up!" Tash said, storming over to her bed, face red and eyes blazing. It was a good job she did and not a few seconds later. The mug suddenly tipped over, its contents falling over poor Beth. There was a few seconds of silence before Kate started fretting.

"Beth, are you ok? That drink was boiling! Jenny, get us a towel or something!"

Well, at least the wand was working. Why not try some more?

"Accio towel!"

A white towel flew from one of the cupboards. It hurled across the room, flying straight into Beth's face.

"Thanks," said her muffled voice. Tash raised her eyebrows at Jenny. She shrugged back.

"Jenny, you're not a witch. How could you use that wand? I didn't know it would work."

"It worked for me before," Beth said from under the towel.

"Good point."

"Maybe the wand has special powers that allow muggles to use it?" Kate suggested, who was patting Beth's coat with tissues.

"Hmmm..but then if another Harry Potter fan had picked it up, they would've been able to use it," Jenny said.

The conversation was delayed when the driver slammed his foot once more on the brake. Everything was thrown forwards, including the girls. Jenny clung onto the side, as did Tash. Kate grabbed onto Tash, and Beth grabbed onto Kate.

"Guys, let go!" Tash said. "I can't hold on. You're too heavy."

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate coated Turkish delight," Kate said regretfully.

"Guys I can't hold on!" Her grip became loser around the bar she was holding.

"Well I'M not letting go!" Beth shouted back.

But it was too late, for dear Natasha's hands were torn away from the bar. This all happened in a split second. The girls were thrown to the front of the bus, while Jenny still clung to the side. She smiled gingerly as the others groaned and tried to pick themselves up.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

Jenny looked out the window. There it was, just like J.K Rowling had described, or to be more precise, it _wasn't_ there. Jenny glared and glared, waiting for it to appear, but it didn't. They all made their way to the door. Kate tried to retrieve some of the precious gold coins which had fallen out of her pockets when something alerted her. A smell. Aftershave, but cheap aftershave. It was coming from the hooded figure in the corner. A lock of their dark brown hair had fallen forwards, which they quickly pushed back. She picked up the last coin, and walked to the front.

"Colin," she said quietly, glancing at the person. "Who is that over there?"

"Well," he said, "we don't actually know."

"Oh," Kate said, frowning. "Well, shouldn't have he got off before us if he was on the bus first?"

"Well," he said again," that's the other strange thing. He specially requested that you and your friends be transported first."

"What!"

"Kate, come on! We haven't got time to be hanging around!" Beth's voice called from outside.

Kate sighed causing Colin to smile sympathetically.

"Bye then Colin."

She stepped off the bus, and seconds later it shot away, causing the dust on the road to fly into the air in clouds.

"Man my whole body is aching!" Tash said, rubbing the base of her back. "Remind me never to go on that thing again."

They all moved forwards, Kate trailing behind lost in her own thoughts, while Jenny searched in vain for the house. It wasn't there.

"Argh, we're muggles, we can't see it!" she said dismally. They'd come all this way, and they couldn't even get into the Order of the Phoenix.

Beth nudged Kate while the other two continued to gaze into the empty space.

"What's up?"

Kate looked up quickly as if waking up from a dream.

"Oh, nothing," she said vaguely, "just…..no it doesn't matter, it's nothing."

Meanwhile, up ahead…

"Oh, for GODS SAKE! APPEAR GOD DAM IT!"

"Tash, I don't think the house will respond to human threats."

"Well, it SHOULD!"

They all stopped talking when a soft voice addressed them.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

They all turned around to find a man dressed in a long, battered brown coat. His jumper was knitted and his trousers old. Even though his hair was flecked with grey, and wrinkles surrounded his tired looking eyes, he could have been only 5 or 6 years older than the oldest of the girls. He was carrying a brown paper bag under one arm.

"Can it be……." Jenny gasped.

Beth thought maybe it was better to interrupt before Jenny's next random outburst was released.

"Yes, we're looking 12 Grimmauld Place, but it appears to be missing. It's a matter of great urgency."

The man yawned before speaking.

"What business do you have?"

"Well," Kate said, "we need some help, and we believe the people who inhabit this house can help us. The only problem is….."

"Oh just come OUT with it," Tash said impatiently. "We're muggles looking for the Order of the Phoenix, but we can't see. Can you help us as you're obviously Remus Lupin?"

His lips smiled ever so slightly. He looked like he hadn't smiled for a long time.

"Well, when you put it like that….Beacons of Red Light I take it?" he replied, indicating his head at Beth and Kate. They nodded back.

"Superb. We've been expecting you. Follow me."

They followed him into the empty gap, where suddenly a large, battered and miserable looking house appeared. Kate rubbed her eyes. She wasn't dreaming. Remus walked up to the huge oak door, turned the handle, and walked in. The girls followed.

* * *

_By the way, you see the search button? Click and search for "Doctor Who and the Beacons of Red Light." It's new and is being authored by my fellow Beacon! Happy easter everyone! Eat lots of chocolate. I will be, i haven't eaten it for over 6 weeks! Ta ta for now!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Self Advertising here my readers, but the Two Beacons of Red Light have some new stories for you.**

**Doctor Who and the Beacons of Red Light-Kate's Masters Sister**

**Harry Potter the Musical-Kate's Master (well, not new, but check it out anywhoo)**

**And finally, a new story co written by the Two Beacons entitled "The Misadventures of Sirius & Directory Enquiries". It's under Kate's Masters Sister, so please search, read and review. It would mean a lot to us. Just to interest you, it was written with us saying one word each. Now, go read.**

**I hope you find this story is developing, and that it is making slightly more sense as more HP characters are being introduced. Just be patient. And Beth Nelder, stop asking so many questions. I hope everyone had a great easter!

* * *

**

Beth was the last to walk in, and Remus shut the door behind her gently. The house smelt of old, dusty, un-kept furniture. The walls were peeling their damp, dirty wallpaper, and cobwebs hung in the corners, deserted by the spiders which had once lived in them. This was definitely 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come through," said Remus encouragingly, gesturing towards a door down the hall. They followed him, looking around at the house and marvelling at the fact they were actually in a real story. When they reached the door, Kate turned around to see Jenny biting her knuckle, her face bright red.

"Jenny, what on earth-"

"Oh o," said Tash, grabbing Kate's arm," random outburst alert!"

"Run!" Beth shouted.

Jenny was trying desperately not to run towards Remus. Her favourite Harry Potter character was real, standing so near her. The desperate urge to explode and hug him was huge, and with all the restraining she had managed, she couldn't take much more. And then it happened.

"REMUS!"

He turned around to find Jenny pelting towards him, knocking him flat on the floor as she jumped on him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. The paper bags he was holding flew into the air.

"What in gods name-"

She stood up quickly, wiped down her clothes and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her before picking up the contents of the bag and putting them carefully back in. He turned around and carried on through the door. Her face was now bright red.

"Nice one," Tash said, suppressing the urge to laugh out loud at her friend. Jenny narrowed her eyes at her before following Remus.

"We have some visitors," Remus said when he walked into the living room. The girls followed him in, slightly taken aback by the number of eyes which met theirs. All the wizards and witches they had so often read about on white pages in thick, paper back books sat there gazing silently at them, many of them the teachers from Hogwarts. Lines of anxiousness furrowed their foreheads, and some looked pale and thin from worry.

"May I introduce the Two Beacons of Red Light, and their friend's, sorry I didn't catch your names?"

"Tash and Jenny," Tash said for him.

A witch from one of the ripped sofas stood up. She had a hawk like expression, with a pair of small glasses placed on the end of her nose. There was only one person this could be.

"Hello girls," she said, walking over to shake their hands. "We have been expecting you."

"First things first," Kate said, "We have a LOT of questions that need answering." The others nodded.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at the boldness of the young lady in front her, but she nodded. "Ask away."

"Firstly, why have you all suddenly appeared?"

They all looked at each other when she asked this.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't exist as real human beings in our world," Beth explained. "You come from books that we read, about Harry Potter."

The wizards and witches looked completely confused.

"We're from books?"

"Yes," Tash said. "So far, there have been 6 books written about your world. Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Askaban, The Goblet of Fire, The Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blood Prince. That's how we knew to come and find you when we realised that all the characters from Harry Potter had come to life."

The Professor looked as if she were about to faint on the spot.

"Oh my word," she said quietly. "Who wrote these books about us?"

"J.K Rowling," Jenny said. " There's films based on these books as well.Though, something happened to her. 5 years ago, about 6 or 7 months after the Half-Blood Prince was released, she disappeared. No-one knows what happened to her, and no-one knows what happens after Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape because the last book was never published."

Everybody except the girls in the room gasped.

"You know about Albus?"

"Well of course!" Kate said impatiently. "We read about him."

Professor McGonagall sat down. She was white.

"There's more to come," Beth said. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

She nodded. "Well," Beth continued, taking out the wand, "that brings us to our next question." She picked a cup from a cabinet near her and said "_Aguamenti_!"

The glass filled with water. She handed to the glass to Professor McGonagall, who along with everyone else in the room was speechless.

"Why can we use a wand when we're muggles, and why did it suddenly appear from nowhere?"

Remus paused before speaking. "It seems to me that even though you're muggles from a different world than ours, if you were from our world, you would be witches. Maybe that's why you can use the wand. But I don't have a clue where it came from."

"You know what," Tash said, "that's the only thing the past couple of days that has actually made sense!" The other girls smiled.

"Another question," Jenny said. "How did you know who we were?"

"It's quite strange really," a little wizard said. He was odd looking, and had to sit on multiple cushions to be the same height as the others around him. Professor Flitwick obviously, Kate thought. "After Albus' funeral..would that be at the end of your 6th book thing?"

They nodded.

"Well, after that, we received a strange message. We don't know who it came from, or where it came from. It was sent to us by owl as we were on our way here. It said;

_The Beacons of Red Light are coming. They need help in return for theirs._

So we've been waiting here for you, not knowing who you were or why you were coming, except that somehow you would help us, and we would help you."

No-one spoke for a few seconds. Eventually, Kate replied.

"We do need your help, in fact, as soon as you can give it to us. It's our friend Emma, who is Beth's sister. A few days ago she was kidnapped, and we think it was Voldemort. Somehow, he knows who we are. A few years ago, when I was in year 10, the equivalent to the 4th year of Hogwarts, Beth was in year 9, 3rd year, and Emma was in year 11, same as a 5th year, he attacked our school. He sent the Death Eaters, and they set this terrible curse on it right, and it crumbled to the ground like breadcrumbs. We think it's because we posed a threat to him becoming so powerful, but the thing is, how did he know about us?"

"So basically," Beth continued, "we need you to help us rescue Emma."

As they all sat there thinking in silence, they heard the front door opening and shutting, and big, heavy footsteps moving towards the door. It opened, and a huge man walked in wearing a thick coat, his long, black shaggy beard matted. He had big, black, beady eyes.

"'Ello," he said, stopping and staring at the girls. "Who do we 'ave 'ere?"

There was a few moments silence before all four girls ran towards him shouting, "HAGRID!"

He was quite taken aback by the four of them hugging him. What was even more confusing was how they knew his name.

"Hagrid, meet Jenny, Tash, Kate and Beth," Remus said grinning.

"Nice to meet ye girls," he said, peeling them off. "You visitors or summit?"

"We certainly are," Jenny said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Anyone could agree it was very strange behaviour for a twenty-three year old girl. Though adult at appearance, all four of them were still young at heart.

"Oh, well, that's lovely is that," Hagrid said, taking off his huge coat and throwing it over a chair, which almost collapsed under its weight. " 'Ave I met you before?"

"No," said Tash, "but we know all about you."

"Eh up," Hagrid said, giving them a wary look, " 'Ow you know about me?"

"Tell you what, Hagrid," Remus said, patting him on the back. "You come make some tea with me and I'll tell you everything you've missed."

He paused but eventually nodded. "Aye, that sounds like a good idea dunnit." And the two of them walked out.

"Also, I think you should know, we saw two very important people on our way here," Jenny said. "We met Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape."

A plump witch in the corner stood up as everyone gasped again.

"Where?"

"We saw him when we were travelling through a field in North Wales, he just apparated from nowhere with Draco. I'm guessing they'd just come from Hogwarts. You see, at the end of book six, Harry chased after them both, but they got to the gates and apparated away. But..that's what's confusing see, because the events of this book happened 5 years ago for us when it was first published, so why have they appeared only just now, and why have they appeared at all?"

"We thought that something was happening to make the books continue, maybe somewhere J.K Rowling was continuing the final book about Harry Potter. But now none of us know what to think we're so confused," Beth said.

The witch ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can say. I'm as confused as you are."

"We just want Emma back," Kate said.

"I know, I know," Professor McGonagall said sympathetically, "but at the moment there isn't much we can do. Have something to eat and a rest, you must have travelled a long way."

The four of them did actually realise how tired they were when she said that. But they still were confused and unconvinced. This was going to be hard work. How Kate longed to be 15 again and change everything so Emma wasn't kidnapped.

"Tea!" Hagrid said, walking in wearing a flowery apron and carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and a plate of sandwiches.

"Kate, are we ever going to get there?" Beth said miserably.

She sighed. "I hope so. Hang in there Beth. We'll make it."

* * *

"Perfect!" Emma said, clapping her hands together with glee. "But one problem, they're still confused." 

J.K nodded. "Don't worry about that, they're 4 smart girls from what you've told me, they'll work it out."

Emma nodded reluctantly. "I suppose. Though as Kate always pointed out, Beth insisted she wasn't clever all the time because she didn't get stuff right that Kate did. It was just that she wasn't using common sense to be frank, and Kate always told her off when Beth said Kate was too clever. I hope they work this all out."

She smiled. "I'm sure your friends Tash and Jenny will help them."

"I'm praying."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes as Emma's new found friend scribbled on the paper.

"So what's next?" Emma asked.

"Next? Why, I think it's time our four savers looked up some places, friends and reinforcements. After all, judging from this place we're in, they're going to need them."

"But what's annoying is Beth and Kate KNOW this place and where it is, they just don't know we're here."

J.K nodded. "Well, we can help them with that, though as it's a story, it'll take time. We just need to make sure he doesn't realise what we're doing."

"But doesn't he WANT them to come?"

"Yes, but not the way they are at the moment. Your friends know it's a trap my fellow prisoner, but of course they're still coming to get us. They'll need help to get us out and live to tell the tale."

"Aye." Emma said, nodding. "Let's get started then."

"Indeed."

And she dipped the pen in the ink, wiped the page for dirt and began to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is very, very short. But I'm under pressure to get off the computer, again, by my brother, and I want to update SOMETHING, since I haven't updated in AGES, and Beth updated her story today and I feel guilty cos I haven't. So there. Hopefully the story is starting to make more sense now. If I'm repeating myself throughout, that is because I'm either reminding you all of the plot, or I've forgotten I've already mentioned it, which is extremely typical of me.**

**Dedicated to Beth, because I missed her birthday. Happy Birthday ma charmante petite papillon!**

* * *

"Kate, get up!"

"I am up."

"No you're not because I'm standing next to your bed and you're still in it."

"But I am up…Oh god not this again."

"What?"

Kate swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her hair resembled something like a lions mane pulled throw a very thorny hedge backwards.

"This always happens. I dream that I've got up and I'm making my breakfast and stuff, which makes me think I am, and then I wake up and get confused. As usual."

Beth smiled.

"Besides," Kate went on while yawning, "how is it that you're up before me AND you're in a good mood?"

Beth threw a pillow at her. "Meany."

"Hey you're not arguing already are you?" Tash said as she and Jenny walked into the room.

"No time for it if they were," Jenny said, sitting at the end of the bed. "We need to discuss what to do next."

Kate groaned. "Toooo tired…" and she burrowed under her duvet. Tash pulled it off, causing Kate to squeal when the shock of the cold hit her.

"Hey!"

"Kate, shut up and get up NOW! I'll go get some tea."

"Yorkshire. Best tea there ever was."

"Whatever."

Kate pulled tongues at her back as Tash left the room.

"So," she said, picking the duvet off the floor and wrapping it around herself. "What are we going to do?"

Beth shrugged. "I have no idea."

"We need help," Jenny said.

"Obviously..but who should we go to?"

"We can't trust anyone."

"There is one person dumbos," Tash said walking in with a pot of tea and cups only seconds after she had gone to get it. Jenny someone how had the suspicion she had the wand.

They all looked blankly at her.

"Come on, isn't it obvious?"

Still they all looked at her blankly.

"Think about it!"

"Beth thinking is not a good thing you know Tash," Kate said.

"Oh shut up," Beth said, hitting her on the arm.

Tash sighed impatiently, thrusting a cup of tea into Jenny's hand.

"Come on, you of all people should know."

And then the penny dropped.

"My GOD!" Jenny said, jumping up off the bed, knocking tea everywhere and screaming madly. "Why didn't we think of this before!"

"I know!" Tash shrieked. "And I've only just realised myself. I was getting the tea when I thought : We need help. Who can give us power, backup and advice? And then I saw something very strange in the kitchen. An ornament firstly, but it was angel, with huge white wings. And then it came!"

"WHAT came!" Beth and Kate shouted together impatiently.

"STEPH!" Tash and Jenny shrieked back.

Silence as Kate and Beth's faces lit up.

"Of course!"

"She can help!"

"The Evil Empress of the world!"

"And her army!"

"Brilliant!"

Kate emptied the entire mug of tea in one mouthful. She gulped and grinned.

"Let's tell the others then!"

This so called Steph was Natasha's and Jenny's closest friend, and had been for many, many years. Her current location was a something underneath Guernsey. No-one had actually visited it yet. No-one had dared to try.

"So let me get this straight," Professor McGonagall said. "you're asking a friend of yours who has large white wings and who is supposedly a genius for help?"

"Got it in a nutshell," Kate said grinning.

"I tell you what, it's a good thing you have that angel ornament thing in the kitchen."

Eyebrows were raised. "Angel ornament?"

"Yeh," Tash said, nodding. "You know, by the kettle."

"I don't remember that."

"But it's there."

"But I don't remember it."

"Well it's there!"

"Tash!"

"WHAT!"

"She's right," Jenny said. "It ISN'T there."

"But….how-" Tash stormed into the kitchen. It wasn't there. It had gone.

"But…it was….guys I PROMISE it was!"

"I'm sure Natasha," the Professor said. "We're all having a meeting in about an hour. Maybe Molly can sort out your problem."

"Molly?" they all said, looking at each other.

"Yes. Molly Weasley."

"Well, Jenny, I can safely say I'm deaf now," Beth said as they walked towards the living room for the meeting. Jenny smiled sheepishly. After hearing the name, she had screamed madly and jumped up and down the room.

"But guys, that ornament WAS there, I swear it!"

"Tash, stop worrying!" Kate reassured her. "We believe you."

"But don't you see," Beth said, "it's happening again."

"What is?"

"Things are appearing when we need them. We needed to know who to go to, and suddenly an ornament appears just when Tash is going to the kitchen. Someone tried to help us remember we needed Steph."

"But WHO?"

They all looked at each other. WHO was it?

"Attention all," said the Professor, her glasses still perched perfectly on the end of her nose. "As you are all aware, you have been called her for a meeting following the events of the past couple of days. We originally received a cry of help from these…." She glanced over at the girls, "..young ladies. What they have told us in fact coincides with our suspicions. Would you like to inform the rest of us please girls?"

And so the four friends began to tell their story to the rest of the witches and the wizards in the room. It was amazing the listeners could even understand anything they were saying, as it was mainly Beth and Kate who spoke, and the speech was very fast, and they kept finishing each others sentences off for each other. Tash and Jenny did manage to put in an odd word here and there when it involved them. Jenny was actually turning bright red again trying to contain her excitement, after seeing Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walk into the room.

"So basically, you're telling us that Voldemort has kidnapped your sister because you two escaped from him 5 years ago?" Molly said.

"Yes."

"And things keep appearing when you need them as well?" Remus asked gently but with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Show me that wand please."

Tash passed it over carefully, like it was a fragile ornament.

"This definitely is a real wand, maybe even from Ollivanders," Remus said, as he inspected it.

"So someone is definitely trying to help you." Ron said.

"Or HINT to you," Hermione said.

They all looked at her enquiringly.

"Think about it. Things keep appearing as soon as you start looking for Emma. Someone's trying to help you find them. Who's an author who Voldemort would want to kidnap?"

And then the penny dropped.

"That's it!" Kate cried.

"He must have kidnapped J.K Rowling-" Beth started

"And made her start to re-write the story-"

"Or something-"

"Like that."

"Bingo," Tash said.

Meg barked, and scared the life out of everyone, because they had all forgotten she was there. She then started growling, as if to say

"GIVE ME FOOD NOW!"


End file.
